


Соглашение

by Fiona_Amberskaya, Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: оливка [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: О трудностях делового партнерства





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на АУ-фест "Мириады миров" для команды La squadra del Cielo  
> Бета: Rileniya  
> Примечания: мат

Занзас бросил на землю пустое ведро и грязно выругался, чувствуя, как от подкатывающего бешенства начинают чесаться старые шрамы. Огонь жарко облизывал навес и лежащие под ним отборнейшие доски. Пламя с треском плясало по сухому дереву, снопы искр летели к темнеющему небу. Занзас огляделся. Вокруг суетились люди. Кто-то передавал вёдра с водой, кто-то пытался оттащить начавшие уже тлеть брёвна. В наступающих сумерках слышны были крики, ржание испуганных лошадей и рёв пламени, неумолимо уничтожающего плоды месячной работы.

Люди все ещё пытались усмирить пожирающий стройку огонь, но Занзас видел — тщетно. Он снова бессильно выругался, утёр тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба, размазывая по коже копоть и грязь, чувствуя, как где-то глубоко внутри начинает расти ярость, такая же разрушительная, как лижущие склад языки огня. Сзади раздался стук копыт, послышалось тихое ржание, и Занзас обернулся, уже готовый выместить злость на дерьмовом придурке, притащившем на пожар лошадь.

— Знатно горит, — всадник спрыгнул на землю. Белые, по-индейски длинные волосы метнулись в темноте, отливая в свете пожара розовато-жёлтыми всполохами. — Аж из города видно, — он обернулся, схватив под уздцы своего нервно прядущего ушами жеребца, кривя губы в сочувственной, но всё равно хищной улыбке. — Третий раз за месяц. Тимотео обосрётся.

— На хуй иди, мусор, — Занзас в бессильной злобе откинул липнущие ко лбу волосы, оставив на лице новые грязные разводы, а потом утёрся подолом наспех накинутой, полурасстёгнутой рубахи. Думать об отце сейчас хотелось меньше всего.

Белобрысый мусор выудил из седельной сумки початую бутылку виски и протянул ему. Занзас сжал дрожащие пальцы на горлышке, вырвал зубами пробку и запрокинул голову, жадно глотая обдирающее горло пойло.

Со Сквало они были знакомы ещё по школе. Дружили даже, если совместные попойки, переходящие в драки, можно было назвать дружбой. Тот откровенно срал на учёбу, вечно срывался куда-то, а потом и вовсе подался в Америку, так и не получив аттестат.

До Занзаса иногда доходили слухи о том, что этот придурок сделался охотником за головами. Говорили, он был удачлив, его имя знали. Сквало гонялся за мудаками, за убийство которых местные шерифы были готовы отвалить кругленькую сумму, имел связи среди индейцев и среди местных контрабандистов, приторговывающих оружием, бухлом, пушниной.

Занзас нашёл его сразу, как только приехал. Они нажрались в хлам, устроили дебош с пьяным мордобоем в местном борделе, а потом ещё неделю не просыхали, мотаясь по местным салунам «изучаяя рынок» и затевая драки с перестрелками. Занзас ждал отмашки отца. Тимотео был решительно настроен построить на этих диких землях завод по производству дешёвого виски, и Занзас должен был дождаться, пока деловые партнёры папаши утрясут формальности с бумагами.

Однако время шло, а отец всё никак не мог раскачаться. И тогда Занзас принял решение начать стройку, не дожидаясь оформления мудацких бумажек. Месяц назад он закупил необходимые для строительства материалы и нанял людей. Однако стройка не задалась. Поначалу Занзас списывал мелкие неприятности на случайность. То вдруг все лошади исчезнут (следов так и не смогли найти, шериф только разводил руками и сетовал на местных индейцев), то работников едва не придавит рухнувшими брёвнами. А потом начались пожары.

Первый удалось потушить почти сразу. Второй случился дня через три после первого. Особого ущерба не нанёс, но среди рабочих стали ходить дурацкие слухи. Дескать, духи этих земель против стройки, а значит, жди беды. Занзас, матерясь под нос, рассчитал самых суеверных и провозился еще неделю, набирая новых людей. И вот опять.

Занзас мрачно уставился на вырывающийся из-под крыши склада огонь и ещё раз приложился к бутылке.

— Похоже, кому-то твоя стройка — прямо кость в горле, Босс, — ухмыльнулся Сквало, не к месту вспоминая старую, школьную кличку Занзаса. Он встал рядом и, забрав бутылку, тоже сделал изрядный глоток.

— Бесишь, — Занзас окинул его мрачным взглядом и снова потянулся за выпивкой. — Если что-то знаешь — говори.

— Пока ничего, — отозвался Сквало. — Но могу порасспрашивать. По мне, так слишком много случайностей для одной стройки.

Занзас помолчал, а потом сунул ему в руку бутылку и зашагал к наскоро залатанному заброшенному дому, который облюбовал под контору.

— Узнаешь что — приезжай, — бросил он через плечо. — Скупиться не стану, ты знаешь.

С этими словами он поднялся по скрипучим ступеням крыльца и захлопнул за собой дверь.

***

Сквало вернулся через два дня. Занзас поднял голову от счетов, наблюдая, как тот привязывает своего жеребца к перилам невысокой террасы.

— Ну? — без всяких приветствий поинтересовался он, когда Сквало пинком распахнул дверь и шагнул в комнату.

— Он нашёлся, этот твой любитель устраивать веселье, — Сквало подцепил сапогом стул, придвигая к себе, а потом плюхнулся на него, разваливаясь и закидывая ноги прямо на угол рабочего стола.

— Кто? — Занзас тяжело покосился на сапоги Сквало и спихнул его ноги на пол.

— Дино Каваллоне, — Сквало ухмыльнулся и устроился поудобнее, — по кличке Бешеный Мустанг. Похоже, он тут заправляет контрабандой бухла.

— Что за хмырь? — Занзас откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на Сквало внимательным, острым взглядом.

— Появился что-то около трех месяцев назад, — отозвался Сквало. — Сразу же разогнал местную приторговывающую спиртным мелочь. С тех пор все салуны в округе работают только с ним. По всему выходит, твой завод здорово ему подосрёт. Мустанг этот якшается с индейцами. Когда бывает здесь, то живёт на дальнем конце того городка, что ближе всех к твоей стройке, со старой индианкой — вроде она его выходила, когда он лихорадкой мучился, теперь к ней как к матери относится. Местные контрабандисты его не знают, по слухам вроде как он явился с севера. Оттуда же ему поставляют бухло. Товар не плохой. Есть подороже и подешевле. Но самое интересное, — Сквало подался ближе, кладя локти на заваленную бумагами столешницу, — один из моих приятелей рассказал, что как-то ночью, эдак с месяц назад, возвращался он под утро из салуна и увидел, как через окраину города индейцы гонят табун лошадей. Может, он бы и не обратил на это особого внимания, только многие из лошадей были в упряжках, а красномордые обычно ездят даже без сёдел. Так что сдаётся мне, лошади были твои. А вёл их сын той самой старухи, которая живет у Мустанга.

Несколько мгновений Занзас молчал. Потом поднялся, отпихнув стул, и также молча потянулся за валяющейся среди бумаг шляпой.

— Компанию составить? — поинтересовался наблюдающий за ним Сквало.

— Нет, — коротко отозвался Занзас, проверяя, легко ли вынимаются из кобуры револьверы, а потом дёрнул на себя ящик стола, вытаскивая набитый монетами мешочек. — Сам справлюсь, — кидая его Сквало, добавил он.

— Как знаешь, — Сквало ловко поймал деньги и сунул их в карман куртки. — Только ты там поосторожнее. Говорят, он с двухсот шагов белке в глаз попадает, и кнут этот его ещё…

Занзас не дослушал. Он стремительно пересёк комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь.

***

Полуденная жара разогнала жителей городка по домам, погрузив единственную улицу в сонную, ленивую тишину. Дино дремал, растянувшись на прогретых досках покосившейся веранды, прикрыв лицо шляпой от солнечных лучей, просачивающихся сквозь дыры в навесе. Из открытой настежь двери дома несло дешёвым ромом, пролитым стариной Джо, его вонючим табаком и едким потом. Дино пошевелился, отгоняя назойливую муху, и потёр зудящую кожу на тыльной стороне ладони, там, где совсем недавно Лиловое Облако нанёс новые татуировки.

Дино нравилось здесь, на Западе. Бесконечные прерии и каньоны, лошади, индейцы, простые и понятные правила выживания. А ещё обжигающий горло виски, запах пыли, пороха и горячая кожа под пальцами. Секс здесь тоже был простым и понятным, почти животным, будоражащим кровь, настоящим. Без европейского налета цивилизованной вежливой скуки. Здесь было хорошо. Но время поджимало.

Оно утекало песком сквозь пальцы, а ниточка, ведущая к тому, кого он искал, едва прощупывалась. Джо постоянно мотался по округе, разговаривал с индейцами из южных поселений, с шерифами, с хозяевами салунов, с бордельными девчонками и хозяйками борделей, однако тот, кого Дино искал, казался неуловимым.

Муха вновь противно зажужжала над ухом, и в то же мгновение Дино услышал пока ещё далекий топот копыт. Он пошарил рукой рядом с бедром. Рукоять кнута привычно легла в ладонь. Топот всё приближался. Дино услышал, как заржала лошадь, и, не меняя расслабленной, ленивой позы, удобнее перехватил кнут.

Лошадь остановилась у веранды. Дино слышал, как звякнула упряжь, как всадник спрыгнул на землю и сделал несколько шагов в его сторону, а потом хриплый, низкий голос прорезал сонную тишину жаркого летнего полудня:

— Эй, мусор, это ты Бешеный Мустанг?

Дино крепче сжал рукоять кнута, приподнял ею край шляпы и не спеша окинул взглядом приехавшего. Дикие, темные с алым отливом глаза, шрамы по всему лицу, вплетённые в волосы на индейский манер перья. Занзас Вонгола собственной персоной. Дино лениво ухмыльнулся.

— А сам-то ты кто? — поинтересовался он и потянулся к бутылке с виски.

— Не говори, что не знаешь меня! — прорычал Занзас, и его жеребец всхрапнул. Знатный конь, хорошая стать. У обоих.

— Ну, так ты представься — и не скажу, — Дино хлебнул, облизал губы и прищурился: высокая тёмная фигура Занзаса светилась по контуру, а сам он был словно вырезанный из дерева тотемный бог индейцев.

— Я Занзас!

— Дино Каваллоне. Приятно познакомиться. — Дино кивнул и откинул голову обратно на доски, натягивая шляпу. — Могу чем помочь? — он на ощупь поднёс бутылку ко рту.

— Ещё бы ты не мог, — Занзас тяжело надвинулся на него. — Я строю здесь завод по производству виски от имени Тимотео Вонголы. Моя стройка уже трижды горела. И моих коней угнал твой индеец.

— Сгорела стройка? И коней угнали? — Дино ухмыльнулся. — Не думал, что старик Тимотео способен нанять кого-то столь некомпетентного. Но я-то тут при чём? «Мой индеец», это ты о Лиловом Облаке? Он делает что хочет, я ему не хозяин. Если ты не можешь уследить за своим барахлом, это твои проблемы. Меня они не касаются.

На несколько долгих секунд между ними повисло тяжёлое, напряжённое молчание. Раскалённый воздух загустел. Дино кожей чувствовал, как от Занзаса исходит волна бешеной, плохо контролируемой ярости. Казалось, её можно пощупать, погрузить в неё пальцы.

— Мои проблемы легко могут стать дырой в твоей сраной башке, мусор, — голос Занзаса прозвучал почти ласково, но Дино услышал щелчок взведённого курка и молниеносно перекатился на левый бок, вскидывая руку.

Звук рассекаемого кнутом воздуха слился с глухим стуком вошедшей в дерево пули. В следующую секунду кнут обвился вокруг ещё дымящегося револьвера. Дино с силой дёрнул, и оружие подкатилось к его бедру.

Лицо Занзаса почернело от гнева. Он рванул вперёд. Рассохшиеся доски веранды отчаянно заскрипели. Дино рывком подтянул колени к груди, а потом резко выпрямил ноги, встречая летящее на него тело коротким, прямым ударом под дых. Занзаса откинуло спиной назад. Перила с хрустом подломились под его весом, и он со смачным звуком рухнул в пыль, ловя кривящимся от боли ртом вышибленный из легких воздух.

Мгновение, и Дино навалился на него сверху, пытаясь подмять под себя горячее, выворачивающееся из рук тело. Занзас обжёг его бешеным взглядом, глухо выматерился и двинул лбом в лоб так, что перед глазами всё померкло. Дино инстинктивно шибанул в ответ. Кулаком, снизу вверх, даже не видя куда бьёт. Костяшки резануло болью. Пальцы проехались по жесткой скуле. Глаза Занзаса налились алым, полыхнули заревом чистейшей, перехватывающей дух ярости.

Дино ещё успел подумать, не течет ли в нем и индейская кровь. А потом ему прилетело под ребра, заставив задохнуться, завалиться на бок. Сверху тут же навалилось тяжелое пахнущее потом, пороховой горечью и терпкой выпивкой тело. Дино дёрнул головой, уворачиваясь от летящего в лицо кулака, и ударил, метя в висок. Занзас отдёрнулся. Удар пришелся по касательной. Дино рванулся вверх, вновь подминая его под себя.

Они несколько раз перекатились, отвешивая друг другу тяжёлые, смачные удары, поднимая пыль, матерясь и рыча, словно пара сцепившихся койотов. Под руку Дино вдруг попалось кнутовище отброшенного ещё в начале драки кнута. Дино вцепился в него, одним неуловимым движением набрасывая под горло противника кожаную удавку, и потянул.

Занзас захрипел, скребя ногтями кнут. Дино потянул сильнее, навалившись, оседлав его словно строптивого жеребца, сдавливая коленями тяжело ходящие под грязной рубахой рёбра, всем весом придавливая судорожно дёргающееся под ним тело. И вдруг почувствовал задницей чужой жёсткий стояк.

Тело Дино отозвалось мгновенно. Кровь прилила к паху, сворачиваясь внизу живота вязкой, ноющей тяжестью. Дино со свистом втянул горячий, пахнущий потом воздух, давя вновь вспыхнувшее желание накрыть губами окровавленный, зло кривящийся рот, провести языком по тянущемуся от уголка рта к виску шраму.

— Ну, — Дино тяжело выдохнул и чуть ослабил сдавливающий горло Занзаса кнут, — продолжим или у тебя есть другие предложения?

Занзас закашлялся, судорожно ловя губами воздух, а потом прохрипел:

— Хер с тобой. Сколько ты хочешь? Я готов заплатить, чтобы ты убрался отсюда к хренам.

— Хммм, — протянул Дино задумчиво, прикидывая, не подключить ли к поискам нужного человека ещё и Занзаса. Из этого могло бы выйти что-нибудь стоящее, не говоря уже о юморе всей ситуации. — Деньги меня не интересуют. Но ты мог бы оказать мне небольшую услугу…

Занзас неопределённо махнул рукой, показывая, что согласен, и Дино разжал пальцы, неохотно поднимаясь и позволяя ему встать. Занзас поднялся, сплюнул кровавую слюну в пыль, отошёл к веранде и подобрал бутылку Дино. Оценивающе глянул на этикетку и хорошенько глотнул.

— Чего ты хочешь, мусор? — прохрипел Занзас, утирая губы рукавом рубахи.

— Хочу найти ублюдка, который три месяца назад убил здесь моего отца, — Дино не спеша смотал кнут, пристроил его на поясе и двинулся к веранде. — Подробностей не знаю. Но по слухам он был одним из охотников за головами. После убийства отца — исчез. — Дино поднял с пола шляпу и, нахлобучив её на голову, повернулся к Занзасу.

Тот явно что-то прикидывая в уме.

— Я принесу тебе голову ублюдка через две недели, а ты свалишь отсюда на хуй со своей дерьмовой контрабандной выпивкой, — наконец проговорил Занзас, выплеснув на доски остатки из бутылки. Остро запахло виски. Хорошим, между прочим.

— Приведи мне его живым через неделю, и ты больше никогда не услышишь имя Бешеного Мустанга.

Занзас покачался на каблуках, криво улыбнулся и кивнул. Быстро сбежал по ступеням, толкнул Дино плечом, проходя мимо, и пихнул ему в руки пустую бутыль. Дино насмешливо глянул вслед выезжающему со двора всаднику:

— И привезёшь мне хорошего виски взамен выпитого! — крикнул он.

Не оборачиваясь, Занзас оттопырил средний палец и через мгновение уже нёсся галопом через сонный городок, поднимая за собой клубы сухой пыли.

***

Отыскать ублюдка оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Вернувшись на стройку, Занзас сразу же послал за Сквало, рассудив, что если кто и может помочь найти охотника за головами, так это другой такой же охотник. Сквало хмурился, говорил, что времени мало, а информации считай, что нет, но за дело всё-таки взялся.

Он явился под вечер шестого дня, ведя в поводу вторую лошадь. К её седлу был надежно привязан дёргающийся и издающий придушенные ругательства мешок. Занзас увидел, как Сквало подъезжает к его развалюхе, и вышел на крыльцо.

— Ну? — произнес он, вопросительно глядя на мешок.

— Порядок, — Сквало спрыгнул на землю и нехорошо ухмыльнулся. — Он тут неподалёку осел, сменил имя, купил салун. В этих краях его почти не знали, промышлял он в основном дальше, к востоку. Но золото творит чудеса, — Сквало достал нож, перерезал удерживающие мешок веревки. Тот с глухим стуком свалился на землю и затих.

— Это точно он? — Занзас спустился по ступеням, остановился рядом и хорошенько приложил мешок носком сапога. Оттуда послышались стон и невнятные проклятия.

— А то, — отозвался Сквало, засовывая нож обратно в ножны. — Бывший подельник его сдал. Папаша Мустанга, оказывается, был не промах. В одиночку он к нему не сунулся. Подельник отвлек его людей, а этот, — Сквало кивнул головой в сторону мешка, — пристрелил папашу из засады. Я не стал выяснять, кто их нанял, думаю, Мустанг и сам знает. А нет, так спросит.

Занзас хмыкнул и принялся отвязывать поводья собственной лошади, стоявшей тут же, а потом наклонился, берясь за край мешка.

— Помоги, — коротко произнес он.

— Прямо сейчас поедешь? — Сквало взялся за другой конец мешка, и они рывком подняли его, погрузив на круп лошади Занзаса.

— А чего тянуть? Я у себя это дерьмо держать не собираюсь. Пусть Мустанг с ним разбирается, — Занзас несколько раз перекинул веревку, приматывая груз, а потом забрался в седло.

— Ну, валяй, — Сквало довольно оскалился и махнул рукой, вслед рванувшему с места Занзасу.

Когда Занзас въехал в город, край солнца уже коснулся горизонта. В салун потянулись первые посетители, оттуда звучала дребезжащая музыка, у привязи стояло несколько лошадей. Но на окраине было все так же тихо и безлюдно.

Занзас натянул поводья и спрыгнул с лошади около старой веранды с поломанными перилами. Из окон дома Мустанга лился тусклый свет. Занзас неторопливо поднялся по рассохшимся, скрипучим ступеням и протянул руку, чтобы толкнуть дверь, но тут она отворилась, и навстречу ему шагнул Дино, так, что они едва не столкнулись. Занзас почувствовал, как волосы на загривке становятся дыбом. Как его тело мгновенно отзывается воспоминанием о жаркой тяжести, запахе, вкусе собственной крови во рту и проезжающейся по стояку заднице. Сердце дёрнулось. Рванулось куда-то вниз, а потом подскочило к горлу.

— Забирай свое дерьмо, — проговорил странно севшим вдруг голосом Занзас, отступая.

Каваллоне посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, а потом усмехнулся и шагнул через порог.

— Выпивка на столе, — кинул он, не оборачиваясь. — Можешь подождать в доме. Много времени это не займёт.

С этими словами Дино спустился с веранды и издал тихий свист, похожий на пение какой-то птицы. В ту же секунду откуда-то из стремительно сгущающихся сумерек бесшумно вынырнул молодой индеец. Взгляд его не по-индейски светлых глаз резанул словно лезвием. Занзас успел заметить, как качнулись перья в его волосах, а потом шагнул в дом.

Початая бутылка виски действительно нашлась на столе. Занзас сгрёб её и вернулся на веранду. Дино склонился над распоротым мешком, пристально вглядываясь в лицо связанного по рукам и ногам человека. Индеец безмолвной тенью стоял рядом. Пленник дёрнулся и вдруг замер, затих. Занзас подтолкнул ногой рассохшееся плетёное кресло, уселся и сделал изрядный глоток, наблюдая за ними.

— Ты же понимаешь, что выбор у тебя невелик, — проговорил Дино. Голос его звучал удивительно спокойно. Занзас не видел его лица, но мог бы поклясться, что он улыбается. — Умереть быстро или умирать долго и очень, очень мучительно.

Связанный лежал молча, не двигаясь. Дино выдернул кляп из его рта и продолжал.

— Я спрошу по-хорошему только один раз. Где они?

— У меня их нет, — выдохнул связанный. Голос его звучал хрипло.

— Неверный ответ, — с этими словами Дино протянул руку. Индеец подал ему нож. Дино пинком перевернул лежащее у его ног тело и склонился над ним. Мгновение, и тёплый, душный воздух прорезал дикий, животный вопль боли. Связанный человек задёргался, извиваясь в пыли, и Занзас заметил, как Дино отшвырнул что-то в жухлую, придорожную траву. — У тебя осталось ещё одно ухо, — голос Дино прозвучал почти нежно, но Занзас невольно поёжился, — а ещё пальцы на руках и ногах, скальп и кожа. Много кожи. И, клянусь Создателем, я буду сдирать её по сантиметру. Медленно. И это доставит мне удовольствие. Много удовольствия.

Следующие четверть часа Занзас то и дело прикладывался к бутылке, морщась от истошных воплей, чувствуя металлический запах крови и страха. Он мог бы уйти в дом, но что-то держало его здесь, на этой старой веранде. Он не хотел задумываться, что именно.

Дино успел отрезать второе ухо и три пальца, прежде чем пленник пробормотал что-то сорванным голосом. Занзас не расслышал что. Зато Дино, кажется, остался доволен. Он поднялся на ноги, отряхивая с колен пыль, и обратился к невозмутимо стоящему рядом индейцу.

— В подвал его. Прижги чем-нибудь, чтоб не сдох от кровопотери, и поезжай. К утру успеешь вернуться?

Индеец кивнул, подхватил тяжело застонавшее тело, закинул его на плечо и скрылся за дверью. Дино поднялся на веранду. Он придвинул второе кресло и опустился в него, протягивая руку. Занзас молча сунул в его ладонь бутылку. Дино запрокинул голову и сделал несколько длинных глотков. Занзас смотрел, как дёргается под кожей кадык, остро желая вцепиться в него зубами, провести языком, почувствовать вкус виски на губах Дино. Дурацкое, давно не посещавшее его желание, кажущееся совершенно неуместным сейчас, здесь, по отношению к этому человеку.

— Понравилось представление? — Дино вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и протянул бутылку, глянув остро и чуть насмешливо. В тусклом свете, падающем из окна, Занзас не мог как следует разглядеть выражение его лица.

— Люблю наблюдать за тем, как грубая материя берёт верх над разумом, — отозвался Занзас, забирая бутылку.

— Да я смотрю, ты приверженец материализма? — Дино тихо рассмеялся, откидываясь на спинку застонавшего под ним кресла и расслабленно вытягивая ноги. От него ощутимо пахнуло виски, кровью и пылью. Занзас на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— А ты, конечно же, проповедуешь идеализм? — поинтересовался он.

— Скорее, дуализм, — отозвался Дино. — Думаю, прав был старина Декарт, материя и сознание — две противоположные и взаимосвязанные стороны единого бытия.

Откуда-то из-за дома послышался дробный стук копыт.

— Лиловое Облако уехал, — пробормотал Дино словно про себя, а потом снова глянул на Занзаса. — Так что ты об этом думаешь?

— Думаю, на хуй всю эту философию, — зло пробормотал Занзас, отшвыривая недопитую бутылку куда-то в темноту, а потом, развернувшись в кресле, вцепился в рубашку Дино, дёргая его на себя так, что послышался звук треснувшей ткани.

В то же мгновение Занзас почувствовал, как пальцы Дино потянули ткань на груди. Его глаза полыхнули сумасшедшим, неприкрытым желанием, и Занзас жадно выдохнул, глядя в них. Дино подался вперед, облизывая его рот, зарываясь в волосы цепкими пальцами, и выдергнул его из кресла. Занзас с размаха влепился грудью в грудь Дино, успев ощутить, как часто колотится его сердце даже через два слоя одежды. Ветхое кресло не выдержало, затрещало под их весом, и они рухнули прямо на пол.

Дино подмял его под себя, навалился всем телом так, что у Занзаса воздух из легких выбило. Его зубы больно сжали губу, изгиб шеи. Занзас вздрогнул, словно его прострелили навылет, а потом Дино потащил его на себя, поднимаясь, вздергивая за собой и толкая к двери.

Они ввалились в дом, едва не снеся дверь с петель, путаясь в каком-то попадающемся под ноги барахле, не переставая целоваться и жадно лапать друг друга. Что-то со звоном разбилось, в воздухе потёк густой дурманящий запах. Занзас сглотнул вязкую слюну, споткнулся — и рухнул на пол, увлекая за собой Дино.

Они завозились на скрипучих досках, пытаясь стянуть друг с друга одежду, путаясь в ней и тихо, придушенно матерясь. Язык Дино влажно скользнул по груди, по шее, пальцы сжали стояк прямо сквозь штаны, выдавливая из горла сладкий, полуживотный стон удовольствия. Занзас зашарил руками по плечам, по затылку Дино, сгребая в кулак мягкие волосы. Ладони Дино сжались на его запястьях, прижимая их к полу. Занзас выругался и дернулся раз, другой, пытаясь сбросить с себя тяжёлое, оседлавшее бедра тело.

— Нравится, да? — Дино навис над ним, глядя прямо в лицо. В его голосе угадывалась едва заметная насмешка, но глаза смотрели темно и жадно. — Давай, скажи.

— Обломись, — Занзас снова дёрнулся, почти вывернувшись из мертвой хватки, и тут же почувствовал, как запястья стягивает жёсткая петля кнута. — Ты охуел?! — изумлённо выдохнул он.

— Именно, — Дино негромко рассмеялся и выпрямился, перекидывая колено через его грудь, выдавливая пуговицу из петли и сдёргивая с бёдер штаны. — От тебя. Откроешь для меня рот?

Занзас глянул на него снизу вверх, мгновенно дурея от голоса, от интонаций, от вида качнувшейся, влажной от смазки головки. Пах продёрнуло тянущим возбуждением, в глазах потемнело, дыхание сбилось. Занзас облизал пересохшие губы и, не говоря ни слова, открыл рот.

Дино тихо выдохнул, обхватывая собственный член ладонью. Головка ткнулась в губы, мокро проехалась по ним, по подбородку, по щеке, скользнула по языку, разом въезжая в глотку. Занзас дёрнул головой, подставляясь, и тихо застонал, чувствуя, как собственное горло обжимает двигающуюся в нём плоть. Ещё и ещё. Впитывая запах, вкус, ощущая, как рот наполняется слюной и чужой смазкой.

Дино двигался и двигался, глотая стоны, резко подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, вбиваясь с пошлыми, чавкающими звуками. Не останавливаясь, скользя головкой по языку, нёбу. Изо рта текло, заливая подбородок и шею. Лицо горело, запястья онемели от сдавливающего их кнута, волосы прилипли ко лбу, а шею ломило. Занзас тяжело дышал через нос, сглатывал, сжимая горлом двигающийся в нём тугой, гладкий, горячий член, заставляя Дино кусать губы, мелко дрожать и стонать. И это было охуенно. Это заводило до мурашек, до сладкой, выкручивающей позвоночник дрожи.

— Стой, — Дино со стоном подался назад, выскальзывая из рта, сполз ниже, бесцеремонно стягивая с Занзаса мешающиеся штаны. И Занзас почувствовал, как руки Дино переворачивают его, нетерпеливо, грубо вздёргивают, заставляя встать на разъезжающиеся колени и дрожащие, подламывающиеся локти.

— Блядь, быстрее! — хрипло выдохнул Занзас, ощущая, как яйца поджимаются от нетерпения и предвкушения.

— Смазка, — пробормотал Дино откуда-то из-за его спины. Занзас услышал, как он шарит вокруг, в полутьме натыкаясь на какие-то звякающие склянки.

— На хер смазку, — Занзас ткнулся лбом в связанные запястья, похабно отставляя задницу. — Так давай, или я сейчас сдохну.

Ладони Дино проехались по коже, дёргая его на себя. Пальцы впились в бёдра до синяков. Занзас почувствовал, как всё еще мокрый от его собственной слюны член прижимается к дырке, вдавливается сильнее, ещё. А потом Дино втолкнулся, раздвигая членом туго сжимающиеся мышцы. Занзас впился зубами в жёсткую кожу кнута, давя рвущийся из горла болезненный стон, и тут же ягодицу ожёг хлесткий удар.

— Расслабься, живо, — Дино ударил опять, всей ладонью, так, что по коже побежали колкие искры.

От изумления, от наглости сволочного Мустанга, от странной реакции собственного тела Занзас задохнулся, дёрнулся, на мгновение расслабился. И член Дино тут же въехал в задницу на всю длину. Дино качнулся вперёд и назад. Ещё-ещё-ещё. Не останавливаясь, не давая прийти в себя, проезжаясь членом по нервам, вбиваясь коротко, жёстко, до алых кругов перед глазами.

Занзаса вело и раскачивало, он то и дело утыкался лбом в связанные запястья. Дино толкался и толкался, выбивая из груди хриплые животные стоны. Заставляя бёдра Занзаса подаваться навстречу ебущему его члену. Превращая нервы в тёплый, липкий кисель, а живот заходиться от мелкой, сладкой дрожи. Дино мотал его по полу, то наклоняясь и остро, больно прихватывая зубами кожу между лопатками, у основания шеи, за ухом, оставляя на коже следы, то отстраняясь и почти вынимая член, а потом засаживая его снова. И снова, и снова, и снова… Занзас вновь впился в петлю кнута, чтобы не начать орать от удовольствия во весь голос. Пальцы Дино сжались на ноющем, текущем, шлёпающем о живот члене.

— Кричи, — голос Дино послышался над самым ухом. Его зубы легко сжались на мочке, губы ткнулись во влажный от испарины висок. Ладонь проехалась по члену вверх и вниз, заставляя толкнуться в неё раз, другой, третий. — Давай же, ну!

И Занзаса сорвало. Он заорал, задёргался между членом и ладонью Дино. Насаживаясь и толкаясь, снова и снова. Едва не срывая голос от выкручивающего тела удовольствия, от распирающего задницу члена, от того, как по ногам потекло мокрое и тёплое. От того, как собственная сперма выплеснулась, пачкая чужую ладонь. Спазм удовольствия вывернул Занзаса, выбил из легких воздух, а потом отступил, оставив ничком лежать на твёрдом, дощатом полу, под навалившимся сверху Дино.

Несколько секунд они оба не двигались, приходя в себя и тяжело, загнанно дыша. Дино потёрся носом о влажные волосы на затылке Занзаса и тихо усмехнулся.

— Похоже, я только что объездил отличного жеребца.

— Отвали, — Занзас лениво пошевелился под ним.

Дино приподнялся, потянулся к его рукам, разматывая кнут. Запястья сразу же заныли. Занзас сдавленно зашипел, потирая содранную кожу, спихнул с себя Дино и перекатился на спину, приподнимая бёдра и пытаясь натянуть на себя сбившиеся куда-то к щиколоткам штаны.

— Понравилось? — Дино лежал, подперев висок ладонью, абсолютно голый и бесстыже ухмыляющийся.

— На хуй иди, — Занзас поднялся и выдернул свою рубашку из-под Дино.

— В следующий раз — с удовольствием, — отозвался тот, глядя на него снизу вверх медово-жёлтыми в неверном, колеблющемся свете свечи глазами.

— Следующего раза не будет, — Занзас накинул рубашку и двинулся к двери, торопясь уйти. — Надеюсь, ты человек слова, и я никогда больше не услышу о Бешеном Мустанге, — он толкнул скрипнувшую дверь и вышел.

 

***

Дино небрежно поправил галстук, снял шляпу и постучал в дверь. Из-за неё почти сразу донеслось «Входите!»

Занзас сидел за столом, закинув ноги на столешницу. Он поднял глаза от бумаг, которые просматривал, и их с Дино взгляды встретились. Несколько секунд Занзас глядел на него слегка удивлённо, а потом в его глазах всё-таки мелькнуло узнавание. Лицо Занзаса сделалось раздосадованным, а потом хмурым и настороженным.

— Ты?! — голос его не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Ты обещал съебнуть. Какого хера я вижу тебя снова, мусор?!

— Ну, — Дино неторопливо придвинул стул, уселся и, положив шляпу на край стола, принялся стягивать с пальцев тонкие, светлые, щёгольские перчатки, — насколько я помню, уговор был, что ты никогда больше не услышишь о Бешеном Мустанге. — Он, наконец, стянул перчатки, небрежно кинул их на стол, рядом со шляпой, лучезарно улыбнулся и продолжал самым светским тоном, какой только мог сейчас изобразить. — Поэтому я решил, что нам следует познакомиться заново. Меня зовут Дино Каваллоне, и я — деловой партнёр твоего отца. Земли, на которых будет строиться ваш завод, принадлежат моей семье. И я, как единственный её представитель…

Занзас резко опустив ноги на пол и встал, нависая над столом.

— Что ещё за хуйню ты тут несешь, мусор? — проговорил он тихим, дрожащим от ярости голосом. Дино с удовольствием заметил, как его глаза налились алым, как сделались заметнее на побледневшей от ярости коже шрамы.

— Спокойнее, молодой человек, — Дино неторопливо сунул руку за отворот пиджака, вынимая из внутреннего кармана сложенные в несколько раз бумаги. — Можешь убедиться сам. Вот бумаги подтверждающие право моей семьи на землю и договор с твоим отцом о партнёрстве, надеюсь, ты узнаёшь его подпись?

Занзас подался к нему, выхватывая из рук документы, и перебрал листы, бегая взглядом по строчкам. А потом медленно поднял глаза, нехорошо глядя на Дино.

— Тогда какого хера?! — Дино заметил, как мелко подёргивается левое веко Занзаса, как его губы кривятся от подкатывающего бешенства, а на шее быстро бьётся жилка. Хотелось коснуться её языком, прикусить, почувствовать губами, но Дино лишь улыбнулся. — Что это были за игры с поджогами и нашим уговором?!

— Я искал убийцу отца, — проговорил Дино. — Заказчиком был Оттавио, его компаньон. Они вместе вели дела в Европе. Но наемник Оттавио оставил его с носом. Отца он убил, но нужные Оттавио документы, в том числе на здешние земли, припрятал, надеясь получить за них деньги сверх оговоренной суммы за убийство, — Дино почувствовал, как сводит зубы при одной мысли об этом лицемерном ублюдке. Он ведь даже приходил на похороны. — С Оттавио я разобрался, но его наемник об этом не знал. Немного позже ко мне обратился дон Тимотео с выгодным предложением. Мы заключили договор, и мне оставалось только найти бумаги, подтверждающие право собственности моей семьи на землю. И тут так удачно подвернулся ты, — Дино улыбнулся, окидывая Занзаса оценивающим и чуточку насмешливым взглядом. — А мне ведь всегда нравились эти задорные игры, знаешь. И породистые жеребцы тоже…

— С-сука! — Занзас рванулся вперед, хватая его за грудки, притягивая так близко, что Дино едва не ткнулся лбом в его лоб. Сердце предательски ёкнуло и перевернулось, но Дино не подал вида.

— Да ладно тебе. Было же весело, — Дино усмехнулся. — Деньги за причинённый ущерб я положил на твой счёт сегодня утром. Просто признай, если бы не я, ты бы тут со скуки умер.

На скулах Занзаса заиграли желваки. Дино коротко облизал враз пересохшие губы. Воспоминания о горячем, дергающимся под ним теле накатили стремительно, словно приливная волна. Он всё ещё помнил ощущения от шрамов, ожогов, пулевых ранений под губами, под пальцами. Помнил, как трогал их, старые, зажившие, но не сходящие, как чьи-то метки. Карта злоключений, взлётов и падений Занзаса Вонголы. Помнил, как мышцы спины перекатывались под влажной кожей Занзаса. Это были не узенькие, как щепки, гладкие спины девушек или сухопарые — молоденьких индейцев. Помнил, как кусал его плечи, лопатки и ниже. Помнил, как его собственный член вбивался в рот Занзаса, растягивая подрагивающие сейчас от ярости губы, как трогал их, водил по ним пальцами. И это было хо-ро-шо, просто, мать его, охрененно. Так, что хотелось ещё. И Дино потянулся к Занзасу, накрывая его рот своим. Нагло вталкивая язык, проводя им по сжимающимся зубам.

— Ну уж нет, — Занзас оттолкнул его от себя, так, что голова Дино мотнулась из стороны в сторону. — На это раз подставлять задницу будешь ты!

Дино засмеялся, вытягивая Занзаса из-за стола.

— Задницу, рот, да что угодно, — проговорил он, прижимая Занзаса к себе, и снова полез целоваться. Тот дёрнулся, попытался снова вырваться, но Дино держал крепко, мягко, но уверенно, а потом сунул руки под рубашку, выдернув её из-за пояса, провёл подушечками пальцев по шрамам, ногтями — вдоль позвоночника. Занзас тяжело задышал, впуская, наконец, его язык в свой рот, потёрся стояком о бедро Дино. Отстранился и глянул поплывшим взглядом.

— Издеваться явился?

— Ты мне, между прочим, бутылку виски должен, — напомнил Дино, касаясь пальцами его остро вставших под рубашкой сосков.

— Скотина мелочная, — Занзас оттолкнул руку Дино, шагнул к двери, запер её изнутри и обернулся. — Я сверху.

— Уверен? — Дино улыбнулся, глядя на замершего перед ним Занзаса, и медленно потянул с себя пиджак, галстук, дернул пуговицу пижонских штанов. А потом беззастенчиво провел ладонью по собственному стояку.

Занзас молчал. Выбирал.


End file.
